SHINee - Colorful
Detalles *'Titulo: '''Colorfulright|200px *'Artista:' SHINee *'Mini Álbum:' Everybody *'Pista:' 7 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 14-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Oh wae pyojeongi an joha haneuri norake byeonhae dasi nal bogo useojumyeon (sesangeun dasi parake beonjyeo) eodiseo jeoksaekgyeongbo ullyeo kkomjjak malgo seoseo nunchil salpyeo geureoda minteubit ne misoe (sesangeun muldeureoga) nuni majuchin (majuchin) sungan (geu sungan) naui (hoesaek bit) simjangeun dasi ttwigo (burkge ttwigo) ne (ne nun sok) nun sok (eodupdeon) naega bicheul chajaga naega jal mot bon geolkka neoui soni danneun sungan nae jubyeon modeun geosi muldeureo hayake chagapgeman eoldeon sesange nae nuni meoreogadeon geu sungan You make my life colorful I think you're magical (Hey) I think you're wonderful (Yeah) neoro inhae nae mameun Colorful kkamake eodupgiman hadeon sesange nae nuneul gameuryeodeon geu sungan You make my life colorful I can see your spectrum Kick drum boda kungkungdaeneun simjangi nege mikkeureom tadeut ga Be my favorite color pink Give me your wink naege neoran saegeul deopja jeo mujiti wi mujigaereul deopeo noeul jin bada wi saegeul iphyeo nega dameun punggyeongeun mueotboda ttaseuhae jigeum neol neukkigo on barameul majuhae nuni majuchin (majuchin) sungan (geu sungan) naui (hoesaek bit) simjangeun dasi ttwigo (burkge ttwigo) ne (ne nun sok) nun sok (eodupdeon) naega bicheul chajaga naega jal mot bon geolkka neoui soni danneun sungan nae jubyeon modeun geosi muldeureo hayake chagapgeman eoldeon sesange nae nuni meoreogadeon geu sungan You make my life colorful I think you're magical (Hey) I think you're wonderful (Yeah) neoro inhae nae mameun Colorful kkamake eodupgiman hadeon sesange nae nuneul gameuryeodeon geu sungan You make my life colorful naega jal mot bon geolkka neoui soneul jabeun sungan nae sesang modeun geosi muldeureo ireoke chorokhyanggi jiteun sesange du soneul maju jabeun i sungan naega jal mot bon geolkka neoui soni danneun sungan nae jubyeon modeun geosi muldeureo hayake chagapgeman eoldeon sesange nae nuni meoreogadeon geu sungan You make my life colorful I think you're magical (Hey) I think you're wonderful (Yeah) neoro inhae nae mameun Colorful kkamake eodupgiman hadeon sesange nae nuneul gameuryeodeon geu sungan You make my life colorful Make my life colorful 'Español' Oh, ¿por qué cuando estás molesta? El cielo se vuelve amarillo Si sólo sonrieras a mi otra vez (El mundo se volverá azul nuevamente) Una alarma roja va a alguna parte, me quedo quieto y miro alrededor A continuación, la sonrisa de color menta (colores en el mundo) En el momento en que cerramos los ojos Mi corazón gris latió de nuevo (a un rojo latido) En tus ojos, yo solía ser oscuro, pero ahora encontré la luz ¿Mis ojos se ven mal? En el momento en que tu mano me tocó, todo mi alrededor es de color Mi mundo es blanco y frío, pero cuando abrí mis ojos me quede cegado Haces que mi vida sea de colores Creo que eres mágica (Hey) Creo que eres maravillosa (Sí) Por ti, mi corazón esta lleno de color Mi mundo es negro y oscuro, en el momento que trato de cerrar los ojos Haces que mi vida sea de colores Puedo ver tu sombra Mi corazón late más que un bombo, vienes a mi como al bajar de un tobogán Se mi favorito color rosa, guíñame Cúbreme con tu color Llena mi mundo incoloro a un arco iris, pon un color al océano en la puesta de sol El paisaje se ve tan cálido frente al viento que se siente En el momento en que cerramos los ojos Mi corazón gris latió de nuevo (a un rojo latido) En tus ojos, yo solía ser oscuro, pero ahora encontré la luz ¿Mis ojos se ven mal? En el momento en que tu mano me tocó, todo mi alrededor es de color Mi mundo es blanco y frío, pero cuando abrí mis ojos me quede cegado Haces que mi vida sea de colores Creo que eres mágica (Hey) Creo que eres maravillosa (Sí) Por ti, mi corazón esta lleno de color Mi mundo es negro y oscuro, en el momento que trato de cerrar los ojos Haces que mi vida sea de colores ¿He visto mal, cuando me agarra la mano, el mundo entero cambia de color El mundo que tiene un color verde de espesor, el momento en que nos agarramos de las manos ¿Mis ojos se ven mal? En el momento en que tu mano me tocó, todo mi alrededor es de color Mi mundo es blanco y frío, pero cuando abrí mis ojos me quede cegado Haces que mi vida sea de colores Creo que eres mágica (Hey) Creo que eres maravillosa (Sí) Por ti, mi corazón esta lleno de color Mi mundo es negro y oscuro, en el momento que trato de cerrar los ojos Haces que mi vida sea de colores Has mi vida de colores 'Hangul' Oh 왜 표정이 안 좋아 하늘이 노랗게 변해 다시 날 보고 웃어주면 (세상은 다시 파랗게 번져) 어디서 적색경보 울려 꼼짝 말고 서서 눈칠 살펴 그러다 민트빛 네 미소에 (세상은 물들어가) 눈이 마주친 (마주친) 순간 (그 순간) 나의 (회색 빛) 심장은 다시 뛰고 (붉게 뛰고) 네 (네 눈 속) 눈 속 (어둡던) 내가 빛을 찾아가 내가 잘 못 본 걸까 너의 손이 닿는 순간 내 주변 모든 것이 물들어 하얗게 차갑게만 얼던 세상에 내 눈이 멀어가던 그 순간 You make my life colorful I think you're magical (hey) I think you're wonderful (yeah) 너로 인해 내 맘은 colorful 까맣게 어둡기만 하던 세상에 내 눈을 감으려던 그 순간 You make my life colorful I can see your spectrum Kick drum 보다 쿵쿵대는 심장이 네게 미끄럼 타듯 가 Be my favorite color pink give me your wink 내게 너란 색을 덮자 저 무지티 위 무지개를 덮어 노을 진 바다 위 색을 입혀 네가 담은 풍경은 무엇보다 따스해 지금 널 느끼고 온 바람을 마주해 눈이 마주친 (마주친) 순간 (그 순간) 나의 (회색 빛) 심장은 다시 뛰고 (붉게 뛰고) 네 (네 눈 속) 눈 속 (어둡던) 내가 빛을 찾아가 내가 잘 못 본 걸까 너의 손이 닿는 순간 내 주변 모든 것이 물들어 하얗게 차갑게만 얼던 세상에 내 눈이 멀어가던 그 순간 You make my life colorful I think you're magical (hey) I think you're wonderful (yeah) 너로 인해 내 맘은 colorful 까맣게 어둡기만 하던 세상에 내 눈을 감으려던 그 순간 You make my life colorful 내가 잘 못 본 걸까 너의 손을 잡은 순간 내 세상 모든 것이 물들어 이렇게 초록향기 짙은 세상에 두 손을 마주 잡은 이 순간 내가 잘 못 본 걸까 너의 손이 닿는 순간 내 주변 모든 것이 물들어 하얗게 차갑게만 얼던 세상에 내 눈이 멀어가던 그 순간 You make my life colorful I think you're magical (hey) I think you're wonderful (yeah) 너로 인해 내 맘은 colorful 까맣게 어둡기만 하던 세상에 내 눈을 감으려던 그 순간 You make my life colorful Make my life colorful 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop